ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10,000 (Original)
Ben 10,000 |affiliation = Galactic Enforcers |occupation= Superhero |ability= Hand-to-hand fighting skills |equipment= Omnitrix |relative= Gwendolyn Tennyson (daughter) Ken Tennyson (son) Kai Green (wife) Max Tennyson (grandfather) Gwen Tennyson (cousin) Carl Tennyson (father) Sandra Tennyson (mother) Wes Green (grandfather-in-law) |alias= Future Ben Buzzkill (Ben 10,000) Jerk from the Future (Kevin) |backcolor = FFFFFF |textcolor = 000000 |Alternate Counterparts = Ben Tennyson (younger self) Ben 10,000 Ben 10,000 Ben Tennyson (RAT Timeline) Ben Tennyson (Dimension 23) Ben Tennyson (Gwen 10) Eon No Watch Ben Bad Ben Benzarro Nega Ben Mad Ben |home world = Earth}} Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson, nicknamed Ben 10,000, is the fully grown version of the main timeline Ben, who has become a full-time superhero. Ben 10,000's nickname comes from the fact that Ben now has access to at least 10,000 alien forms (though he says he stopped counting since then), he also has unlocked the Omnitrix's Master Control, allowing him to switch forms at will, without timing out. Appearance In Ben 10,000, Ben 10,000 had his hair slicked back, he sported a full beard, he has a muscular build to him, and he wore a white-striped black shirt with short sleeves, black fingerless gloves, green pants, and black boots. In Ken 10, Ben 10,000's hair is more tousled, still sporting the beard, and his hair went gray at the back and sides of his head, he went back to wearing his original shirt black-striped, white shirt with short sleeves, green pants and black and white boots. In addition to wearing his classic look, he has a belt with pouches. Personality Ben 10,000 had stayed cocky and happy until he was 15Pop-up edition of Ben 10,000, when Vilgax showed up one day. It's unclear on the details about what happened that day that caused his change, but it caused him to mutilate Vilgax. Ever since then, Ben 10,000 became so cynical and serious about the hero business to the point where it's almost obsessive. He stopped naming his aliens, and rarely turned back to his human form, spending most of his time as XLR8, skimming his patrol routes and brutalizing criminals as quickly as he could. He stayed this serious for ten years until Gwendolyn brought his younger self to talk to him. After taking on Vilgax, Ben 10,000 started to lighten up in time for his Grandpa's 80th birthday. Twelve years after Animo's break in, Ben 10,000 has lightened up, and it has been reflected in his brighter clothing, the fact that he started naming his aliens again, and his time spent with his son. Despite his mature attitude, Ben 10,000 still has a teasing side, calling the alternate counterpart of his cousin Gwen 10 "dweeb" when she made a smart quirk about him. History Ben 10 Having been fighting crime for such a long time, Ben 10,000 has grown into a strict and serious character, stopping naming his aliens (which the present Ben considers "half the fun" of using them), and has a darker way of dealing with villains, such as defeating Vilgax by literally mutilating him, though his cousin brought his and her younger selves to help Ben 10,000 get a major attitude adjustment. This interaction with his younger self caused him to lighten up somewhat, renaming his aliens. Ben's alien forms have aged with him, which is evident in their appearances and abilities. For example, Ben 10,000's XLR8 is noticeably taller with gray outlines in place of the ordinary blue, as well as being considerably faster. Ben 10,000 has a son named Ken. On Ken's tenth birthday he gives him an Omnitrix like the one he had in the original series (like his first one, only he has 10 accessible aliens and has the Master Control locked.) The aliens he gave Ken were Spitter, Buzzshock, Shellhead, Ditto, Wildvine, Stinkfly, Toepick, XLR8, Sandbox and Snakepit. However, Toepick was later exchanged for Grey Matter because Kenny said that Toepick grosses him out. Ben 10,000 also has a daughter named Gwen, who appeared at Ken's tenth birthday party. Ultimate Alien Ben 10,000 was mentioned by the other Ben 10,000 in Ben 10,000 Returns when Professor Paradox mentioned that they traveled into crosstime. Powers and Abilities Ben 10,000 can transform into any of his aliens at will, due to having unlocked the Master Control. When presented with a problem, he presents a quick and logical response to it. His sharp mind allows him to take advantage of most situations, and turn the tide in his favor. He's strong enough to knock down aliens of his size or more. This allows Ben to hold his own against opponents when his Omnitrix has timed out, though he is very much dependent on transforming while fighting more powerful opponents like Vilgax. Appearances Ben 10 *''Ben 10,000'' (first appearance) *''Ken 10'' References Category:Characters Category:Tennyson Family Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Heroes Category:Alternate Versions of Ben Tennyson Category:Residents of Bellwood Category:Original Series Characters Category:Parents Category:Allies Category:Males Category:Future Characters Category:Introduced in the Original Series